ghostpunkfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fakcje Aurivium
Legalne organizacje Industrialiści senacka Mają przewagę w senacie. Zależy im na rozbudowywaniu przemysłowego i militarnego potencjału Aurivium za pomocą industrialnego wykorzystania spektralu. W pełni popierają działania Grabarzy. Nie przepadają za Urbis Aurea, ale nie są otwarcie wrodzy względem dawnej stolicy. Zależy im na umocnieniu dominacji Aurivium w regionie. Przywódcą partii jest aurelianin Lucius Messala. Industrialiści kontrolują miejską radiostację i dziennik "Aurivium Herald". Rytualiści senacka Większa partia opozycyjna. Sprzeciwiają się industrialnemu wykorzystaniu spektralu, uważają, że rozwój należy oprzeć na tradycyjnym, rytualistycznym podejściu. Przyjaźnie traktują Urbis Aurea, posuwając się czasem do wysuwania propozycji, by ograniczyć prawa niektórych gatunków. Postulują sąsiedzką współpracę w regionie, głównie z UA. Przywódczynią partii jest aurelianka Livia Sidonia, choć jej pozycja jest podkopywana przez Proculusa Trebelliusa, byłego kapłana. Rytualiści kontrolują dziennik "Aurelian Standard". Zieloni senacka Mniejsza partia opozycyjna. Ponieważ jej przedstawiciele są z gruntu przeciwni jakiemukolwiek wykorzystaniu spektralu, są przeciwnikami tak Industrialistów, jak i Rytualistów. Mają własny cel – liczą na rozwinięcie wydobycia paliw kopalnych, do których mają prawa – ale wiele osób jest skłonnych przymknąć oczy na te partykularne interesy, widząc w Zielonych jedyną "prawdziwą" opozycję wobec rządzących miastem. Przywódcą partii jest aurelianin, Bartholomew Dowd. Zieloni kontrolują dziennik "The Voice", dość powszechnie uważany za najbardziej rzetelną gazetę. Policja Miejska – "Pastuchy" Aurivska policja jest znana ze swojej brutalności i gotowości do przyjmowania łapówek. W gorszych regionach miasta zachowują się po prostu jak kolejny gang. Do najgorszych regionów zaglądają sporadycznie, za to w dużej liczbie i z dużą siłą ognia. Dla większości mieszkańców miasta widok niebieskich mundurów to przestroga, by położyć uszy po sobie i nie rzucać się w oczy. Komendant Lars Vocula – aurelianin – uważa, że to oznaka szacunku. Komenda Główna mieści się w Temple. Każda dzielnica ma kilka komisariatów. Inspektorat – "Kinole" Policja śledcza. Detektywi. Najgorsze skaranie uczciwego przestępcy. Przyuczeni do zawodu, bystrzy i praktycznie nie do przekupienia – przynajmniej w porównaniu z Pastuchami. Kinole przyczynili się do rozbicia wielu szajek i wytropienia niezliczonej liczby sprawców. Na dodatek nie noszą mundurów i mogą ukrywać się w tłumie, co jest wyjątkowo nieuczciwe. Paradoksalnie największą przeszkodą dla Kinoli jest niechęć, a czasami wręcz nienawiść, jaką żywią wobec nich Pastuchy. Komisarz Elsbeth Miller – człowiek – najchętniej wysadziłaby Voculę z fotela komendanta i zbudowała całe siły policyjne od nowa. Na razie zadowala się, z roku na rok poprawiając statystyki rozwiązanych spraw Inspektoratu. Główna siedziba Inspektoratu mieści się w Drugiej Komendzie Policji na Sentry Island, w Lowtown. Armia Oddziały aurivskiej armii pilnują granic, przyczółku w Comterium i strzegą wysyłanych stamtąd sterowcami dostaw spektralu. W samym mieście zazwyczaj trzymają się terenów koszar i Akademii Wojskowej w Newport, nie licząc okazjonalnych parad. Mówi się, że generał Marcus Finch – człowiek – nie może się doczekać, by pokazać światu potęgę swoich oddziałów. Był za młody, by wziąć udział w wojnie z Comterium, a że jest już po pięćdziesiątce, zaczyna mu się spieszyć. Ministerstwo ds. Energii Spektralnej – „Grabarze” MES nadzoruje wydobycie spektralu w Comterium, przetwarzanie go w aurivskich rafineriach i wykorzystywanie go w miejskich elektrowniach, jak i sprzedaż ograniczonych ilości na użytek właścicieli prywatnych generatorów. Aurivium nie może istnieć bez spektralu, a bez Grabarzy – nie ma spektralu. Powszechnie przypuszcza się, że nominalnie zależne od Rady Miejskiej Ministerstwo rozrosło się na tyle, że Rada nie mogłaby nad nim zapanować, gdyby nawet chciała. A że minister Thomas Carlin – aurelianin – jest jednocześnie członkiem Rady, współpraca przebiega gładko. Siedziba MES mieści się w Temple. Ministerstwo Transportu Ponieważ transporty spektralu kontroluje MES, a reszta sterowców jest nadzorowana przez armię, MT pozostaje flota morska. Aurivium zaczynało jako port handlowy, flota wojenna początkowo służyła tylko do ochrony statków towarowych – więc była rozwijana w ramach organizacji, która dała początek Ministerstwu Transportu. W związku z tym minister Gregory Anderson jest jednocześnie głównodowodzącym aurivskiej floty. MT nadzoruje handel morski i patroluje Morze Graniczne, zabezpiecza konwoje i trzyma oko na ruchy marrontarskich okrętów. Główna siedziba MT mieści się w Docklands, ale centrala Admiralicji, nadzorująca flotę wojskową, znajduje się w Newport. Teurgowie Aureliańscy kapłani i rytualiści, pielęgnujący liczne aurivskie świątynie, prowadzący obrzędy i ceremonie, stojący na straży starożytnych tradycji. Od pewnego czasu debatują między sobą o to, czy dopuścić do kapłaństwa inne gatunki. Najbardziej radykalni zwolennicy tego otwarcia zaczęli już po kryjomu udzielać nauk takim adeptom i prowadzić tajne ceremonie z ich udziałem. Najwyższa kapłanka Faleria Strabo – aurelianka – zasiada w Radzie Miejskiej. Zgodnie z tradycją popiera decyzje senackiej większości, co ściąga na nią krytykę konserwatystów. Najważniejsze decyzje zapadają w Starej Świątyni w Hightide. Specjalna kasta kapłanów, Ministratores, zajmuje się uspokajaniem lub przepędzaniem gniewnych duchów. Od pewnego czasu są coraz bardziej zajęci. Izba Handlowo-Przemysłowa – "Blobosfera" Stowarzyszenie fabrykantów i handlowców, grupa lobbingowa i klub dżentelmenów i dam w jednym. Skupia największych i najbardziej wpływowych biznesmenów Aurivium. Wszystkie większe interesy przechodzę przez IHP. Blobosfera mogłaby kontrolować miasto – gdyby nie to, że jej członkowie regularnie ze sobą konkurują. A poza tym wszyscy są uzależnieni od Ministerstwa Energii Spektralnej. Blobosferze przewodniczy wybierany przez członków Sekretarz Izby. Obecnie jest to zasiadający w Radzie Miasta blobos, Clodia Rufus. Główna siedziba IHP mieści się w Driftwood Mills, na wyspie Shallows, vis a vis Temple. Ambasada Urbis Aurea Dawna stolica Imperium Aureańskiego wciąż wywiera spory wpływ na Aurivium. Konserwatywni mieszkańcy miasta uważają, że Aurivium powinno przeprowadzić reformy społeczne, które upodobniły by je do UA. Ambasador Sisenna Caninius – aurelianin – korzysta z tej sympatii, by ugrać korzystne dla swojego miasta układy z Aurivium. Ponieważ w Urbis Aurea tylko aurelianie mają prawda obywatelskie, ambasada jest często oprotestowywana przez bardziej liberalnych mieszkańców Aurivium. Ambasada Urbis Aurea mieści się w Lowtown, niedaleko Temple. Związek Gildii i Cechów Miejskich – „Plankton” Pomniejsi fabrykanci, właściciele zakładów, warsztatów i rzemieślnicy, którzy nie zostali dotąd wchłonięci przez Blobosferę, zostali zmuszeni do współpracy, w miarę jak ich gildie i związki traciły na znaczeniu. Związek Gildii i Cechów Miejskich – pogardliwie zwany "Planktonem" – jest wypełniony dumnymi przedstawicielami zanikających zawodów i biedniejącymi przedsiębiorcami, wspominającymi chwałę minionych pokoleń swoich rodów. "Plankton" jest również o wiele bardziej egalitarny od Blobosfery, w jego szeregach jest wielu ludzi, ratterów, a nawet paru karapaków. ZGCM przewodzi sekretarz Dexter Atkinson, człowiek, właściciel barek transportujących towary rzeką Vesprą. Siedziba ZGCM mieści się w Driftwood Mills, na wyspie Brother. ZGCM założył niedawno dziennik "Rozsądek". Jego autorzy mają konserwatywne poglądy obyczajowe, ale liberalne gospodarczo. Związek Producentów Nektaru – „Pasieka" Karapakom pozwolono osiedlić się w Aurivium, by oczyszczały miasto. Ten układ wciąż obowiązuje, lecz dziś jest postrzegany przez niektóre karapaki jako krępujący. Tak, nikt nie próbuje odebrać karapakom pracy, ale z drugiej strony karapaki nie mają żadnych innych dróg, nie mogą zaoferować miastu niczego innego. Poza nektarem – i tu wchodzi Pasieka. Miała być dla karapackiej ekonomii tym, czym Grabarze są dla miejskiego obrotu spektralem. Problem w tym, że Pasieka jest dziurawym sitem, które mimo usilnych prób nie jest w stanie powstrzymać sprzedaży nektaru na czarnym rynku – nie mówiąc już o ukróceniu handlu spadzią, narkotyczną odmianą nektaru. To, że wielu członków Pasieki, w tym kierujący nią Bernard Buzzard (karapak), jest podejrzewanych o czerpanie zysków z czarnego rynku dodatkowo podkopuje reputację tej organizacji. Siedziba Pasieki mieści się w Poxborough, blisko granicy z Westpeak i Lowtown. Dokerzy Senat rządzi Aurivium z woli ludu. Ta sentencja nigdy nie była równie prawdziwa, co w 1763, gdy mieszkańcy skupili się wokół strajkujących robotników portowych, a masowe protesty i demonstracje sparaliżowały miasto, doprowadzając ostatecznie do przyspieszonych wyborów i wymiany składu Rady Miejskiej. Bez dużej przesady można powiedzieć, że dokerzy obalili wtedy rząd. Ale to było prawie sto lat temu. Rozbudowa Newport, rządowa kontrola nad pracą portu, wprowadzona w trakcie wojny, a wreszcie rozwijający się transport powietrzny – to wszystko wytrącało dokerom kolejne argumenty. Osłabienie związku doprowadziło do podziałów pośród samych robotników. Podczas strajków w 1848 praca stanęła w niecałej połowie doków. Rada Miejska odrzuciła wszystkie postulaty. Strajki zakończyły się jeszcze zanim doszło do starć z Pastuchami. Obecnie związek robotników portowych jest cieniem dawnego siebie. Szef związku, Norman Bleakley – ichten – był zapalonym idealistą, ale załamanie strajku przed czterema laty wypaliło go. Obecnie Bleakley zajmuje się gaszeniem konfliktów między robotnikami i Ministerstwem Transportu i pilnowaniem, by związkowcy nie pakowali się w zbyt poważne kryminalne afery. Siedziba związku mieści się w Docklands. Mecenat Rada Miejska jest patronem sztuk. Narzędziem tego patronatu jest Mecenat, wspierający wybranych twórców i ich projekty. W praktyce jest to narzędzie kontroli. Prorządowi twórcy mogą liczyć na rozmaite dotacje. Nieprawomyślni artyści trafiają na czarną listę – co gorsza, mogą na nią trafić również właściciele teatrów czy galerii, którzy udostępnili im swoje lokale. Kierująca Mecenatem Hostilia Dolabella – człowiek – ma opinię małostkowej. Mówi się, że najchętniej zdelegalizowałaby wszystkich artystów tworzących poza egidą Mecenatu. Mimo to chętnych do współpracy nie brakuje – państwowe stypendia dla najbardziej zasłużonych twórców są wyjątkowo szczodre. Siedziba Mecenatu mieści się w Lowtown, niedaleko ambasady Urbis Aurea. Ambasada Rostfällt Urbis Aurea nie może zaoferować Aurivium wiele poza starożytnym splendorem, a przynajmniej jego namiastką. To wystarcza, by pewna część aurivskich wyższych sfer była zapatrzona na dawną stolicę. Rostfällt jest głównym dostawcą aurivskiej smoczej kości, bez której nie można uzyskać rafinowanego spektralu – a to tylko jeden z eksportowanych przez górnicze miasto towarów. Ale Rostfällt jest miastem ratterów i karapaków, więc ta sama część aurivskich wyższych sfer traktuje je jak pomieszczenia dla służby – dobrze jest mieć je w domu, ale nie warto o nich wspominać. To – a także brak silnej rostfälltskiej arnii – stawia panią ambasador Marlene Mueller – ratterkę – w niewygodnej pozycji. Rostfällt mogłoby odciąć Aurivium od smoczej kości, ale Mueller nie może powiedzieć tego na głos, negocjując kolejne transakcje. Poza tym taki krok z pewnością doprowadziłby do wojny. A w owych aurivskich wyższych sferach, dla których Mueller jest niemal niewidoczna, nawet kiedy jest zapraszana na te same bale, słyszy się niekiedy pytanie, czemu właściwie Aurivium płaci za smoczą kość, skoro mogłoby ją sobie wziąć. Ambasada Rostfällt mieści się w Driftwood Mills, na Millers' Island, vis a vis stacji kolejki linowej Temple-Westpeak. Ministerstwo Edukacji i Rozwoju Tradycja "ukorzeniania" – adopcji – jest żywa w Aurivium, odkąd w mieście osiedlili się pierwsi ludzie. Jednak kiedy Rada Miejska postanowiła sformalizować pewne jego aspekty, by wspomóc dobroczynnych obywateli autorytetem, rezultaty pozostawiały nieco do życzenia. I wciąż pozostawiają. MER prowadzi przytułki dla sierot i zajmuje się prowadzeniem rejestru adopcji. Odpowiada również za podstawową edukację. Nominalnie nauka jest obowiązkowa, ale do szkół chodzi może jedna trzecia dzieci. MER brakuje narzędzi, by wyegzekwować ten obowiązek – ale może to i lepiej, bo ministerstwo jest tak niedofinansowane, że gdyby wszystkie dzieci stawiły się w szkołach, nie miałby ich kto uczyć. Ani gdzie. Ten wieczny brak pieniędzy dotyka również przytułki. Minister Mary Miller – człowiek – robi co może, by zdobyć pieniądze, tak rządowe jak i od prywatnych darczyńców, by istniejące ośrodki mogły pozostać otwarte. Uruchomienie nowych od lat pozostaje nierealne. Siedziba MER mieści się w Driftwood Mills, na wyspie Millers, wciśnięte między zakłady fabryczne. Z dachu Ministerstwa widać Poxborough, kiedy tylko nie zasłania go dym z kominów. Ministerstwo Nauk Wyższych Rewolucja technologiczna, która pozwoliła okiełznać potęgę spektralu i przyczyniła się do zwycięstwa w ostatniej wojnie przekonała Radę Miejską, że nowatorskie pomysły i przełomowe wynalazki znaczą więcej, niż liczba oddziałów. Nauka stała się frontem wojny, a Ministerstwo Nauk Wyższych zostało przemienione w sprawną maszynę, wyłapującą nowe talenty, kształtującą ich przyszłość – i pilnującą, by ich najbardziej rewolucyjne pomysły przysługiwały się miastu. MNW prowadzi uczelnie wyższe, rekrutuje dobrze zapowiadających się studentów do rządowych projektów badawczych, reguluje wymianę myśli naukowej między uczelniami i wolnym rynkiem, przydziela patenty, a także stara się mieć oko na to, co bardziej niezależni wynalazcy opracowują w swoich warsztatach. Przedstawiciele MNW asystują w pracach Grabarzy i prowadzą szkolenia dla armii. Minister Topola Major – ichtenka – sama jest ekspertką od rafinowania spektralu, ale swój awans zawdzięcza przede wszystkim umiejętnościom organizacyjnym. Siedziba MNW mieści się w Dictum. Żądła Wczesnym latem 1858 roku Pasieka zwróciła się do policji z prośbą o pomoc w usunięciu nielegalnych rozlewni nektaru poukrywanych w Westside. Przy okazji policja usunęła nielegalne karapackie osiedla z tej dzielnicy. Policjantom towarzyszyli ochotnicy z Pasieki – dla odróżnienia od zwykłych karapackich obywateli zostali wymalowani w żółte pasy. Akcja zakończyła się sukcesem, a pasiaste karapaki zostały pochwalone przez policję i prasę, co umocniło pozycję ich przywódcy – Gary’ego Malloya – i spopularyzowało grupę, która szybko przekształciła się w formalną jednostkę Pasieki do zaprowadzania porządku w Poxborough. Malloy i jego poplecznicy mają jednak większe ambicje – chcą stać się najsilniejszą karapacką organizacją, żeby podporządkować sobie całe Poxborough i zaprowadzić w nim militarną dyscyplinę. Cechą rozpoznawczą członków Żądeł wciąż są żółte pasy wymalowane na ciele. Nielegalne organizacje Harpuny W Docklands zawsze działało wiele gangów zajmujących się przemytem, handlem narkotykami (głównie glibberem i katleją) czy prowadzeniem burdeli. Gdy w mieście szalał konflikt Nostrum z Sectatores, Shauna Rourke – ichtenka – zaczęła podporządkowywać sobie portowe gangi. Teraz, kilkadziesiąt lat później, jej Harpuny niepodzielnie rządzą Docklands i Brownwater, a także częściami Driftwood Mills (Shallows) oraz Newport. Działalność Harpunów nie ogranicza się tylko do tych dzielnic – mają interesy w całym mieście. Zazwyczaj próbują układać się z grupami, które kontrolują dany teren. Shauna kieruje Harpunami przy pomocy swoich pięciu córek – z czego trzy założyły już własne klany, pozostające częścią struktur Harpunów. Obecnie Shauna czerpie duże dochody z legalnej firmy spedycyjnej, Rourke Shipping, której magazyny znajdują się w doku 13 w Docklands. Mawia się, że wie więcej o działalności aurivskiego portu od Ministerstwa Transportu. Nostrum – „Stare Krowy” Ta starożytna organizacja rosła w siłę wraz z rozwojem Aurivium. Jej członkowie to praktycznie przestępcza arystokracja. Działają w białych rękawiczkach i w powszechnej świadomości uchodzą po prostu za śmietankę towarzyską. Mieszają legalne interesy z nielegalną działalnością, bogacąc się na obrocie nieruchomościami, prowadząc banki, kasyna, teatry i domy publiczne. Przez cały ten czas starali się utrzymywać poprawne kontakty z Radą Miejską. Kilkadziesiąt lat temu ich sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać. Młodsi, bardziej aktywni członkowie organizacji próbowali zmienić zasady. Uznali, że większa brutalność pozwoliłaby osiągnąć większe zyski. Starsi członkowie nie chcieli się na to zgodzić. Czarę goryczy przelało aresztowanie jednego z młodszych gangsterów – powszechnie uznano, że "Stare Krowy" wydały go policji. Doszło do buntu, młodsi działacze oderwali się od Nostrum – i wydali im brutalną wojnę. Nałożyły się na to zmiany polityczne – tradycyjne Nostrum miało liczne powiązania z partią Rytualistów. Gdy ci stracili władzę, "Stare Krowy" stały się narażone na atak. Obecnie trwa niepewne zawieszenie broni. Kierujący Nostrum Spurius Longinus – szanowany aureliański przedsiębiorca, członek Izby Przemysłowo-Handlowej – próbuje to wykorzystać, by odbudować siły organizacji. Hightide, Dictum i część Lowtown (Eastside) wciąż znajdują się pod bezpośrednią (acz dyskretną) kontrolą Nostrum. "Stare Krowy" wciąż są potężne i szanowane – ale powszechnie wiadomo, że nie są już najpotężniejszą siłą w mieście. Sectatores – „Młode Krowy" Od buntu przeciw Nostrum minęło kilkadziesiąt lat. Młodzi buntownicy okrzepli, dojrzali – i przejęli część metod działania swoich dawnych mentorów. Choć prowadzą mniej legalnych interesów, koncentrując się bardziej na handlu narkotykami (katleją i sepulkrą), wymuszeniach i szantażach, to jednocześnie starają się pielęgnować relacje z Radą Miejską. Zresztą Industrialiści sami szukali sprzymierzeńców w swoim konflikcie z Rytualistami. Pod innymi względami Sectatores pozostają dokładnym przeciwieństwem Nostrum. Tam, gdzie "Stare Krowy" preferują dyskrecję i pośredników, "Młode Krowy" zostawiają swoje krwawe odciski dłoni. Czasami dosłownie – buntując się przeciw swym rytualistycznym mentorom, niektórzy Sectatores zwrócili się ku sangwinizmowi. Praktykowanie magii krwi tylko pogłębia przerażającą reputację, z której "Młode Krowy" zdają się być dumne. Warren Tate – aurelianin, współwłaściciel spółki prowadzącej rafinerię spektralu – kieruje Sectatores ze swojej willi w Westpeak. Westpeak i część Lowtown (Westside) znajdują się pod bezpośrednią kontrolą "Młodych Krów". Finch próbuje poszerzyć terytorium, jednocześnie zmagając się z rywalami, którzy liczą na zmianę kierownictwa. Spectatores mieli być nową potęgą w mieście, ale po latach wyniszczającej wojny są w najlepszym wypadku na trzecim miejscu. Hieny Organizacja trudniąca się nielegalnym wydobyciem spektralu. Kieruje nią tajemniczy blobos. Do kontaktów z nabywcami używa ratterki, Evy Bäumer. Grabarze prowadzą szeroko zakrojone poszukiwania Hien, ale grupa ta jak na razie pozostaje nieuchwytna. Trutnie Organizacja zajmująca się nielegalnym handlem nektarem, a zwłaszcza jego narkotyczną odmianą - spadzią. Teoretycznie zwalczana przez Pasiekę, w praktyce ma pośród niej liczne wtyki, więc jest bezpieczna. Ma dobry układ z Starke Pfoten – podzielili Poxborough między siebie. Stojący na czele Trutni karapak, Gustav Hoff, pracował wcześniej jako inspektor Pasieki. Quietschend Tödlich, QT Quietschend Tödlich to najsilniejsza z trzech zdominowanych przez ratterów organizacji przestępczych Aurivium. W praktyce wszystkie trzy są zlepkami od kilku do kilkunastu mniejszych gangów, które podporządkowała sobie najsilniejsza grupa. QT kontrolują wyspy Lighterman i Sentry (gdzie ułożyli się z sąsiadami – Starymi i Młodymi Krowami). Chwilowo prowadzą w nieustannej wojnie o Millers’ Island, ale ich przywódca, Gunter Pabst (ratter), jest już stary. Pod jego przewodnictwem QT urośli w siłę, ale ich przywódca, Gunter Pabst, wczesnym latem 1858 przekazał kierownictwo swojej prawej ręce, Florze Kuntz. Pozycja nowej szefowej jest niepewna, co może wpłynąć na status QT. Siedzibą QT jest Hala Legionistów na Sentry Island – klubu pięściarski należący do Guntera Pabsta. QT zarabiają na haraczach, wymuszeniach, sprzedaży narkotyków (głównie glibberu i katlei) i nielegalnych walkach bokserskich. Oznaczają swoje terytorium graffiti szczurzej czaszki. Pelzig Wut, PW Pelzig Wut kontroluje najmniej terytorium, ale ich rodzimy teren – wyspy Brother i Sister – są łatwe do zabezpieczania, dzięki czemu PW zawsze mają gdzie się przegrupować, jeśli zostaną wygryzieni z Millers’ Island. Zarządzająca PW Laura Landau (ratterka) jest bardzo ostrożna – woli porzucić terytorium, by następnie nękać przeciwników aktami sabotażu, niż ryzykować życie podwładnych. Członkowie PW doceniają tę troskę i odwdzięczają się gorliwą lojalnością – przynajmniej dopóki Landau jest wypłacalna. A że największe zyski przynoszą jej dwie barki przerobione na pływające kasyna, bezpiecznie kursujące po Vesprze, Laura nie musi się o nic martwić. Poza pływającymi kasynami („Szczęśliwym Trafem” i „Panią Fortuną” – na tej drugiej Landau ma swoją kwaterę główną), PW pobierają haracze i prowadzą domy publiczne. Oznaczają swoje terytorium graffiti szczurzej sylwetki o długim, zwiniętym w spiralę ogonie. Starke Pfoten, SP Nominalnie Starke Pfoten kontrolują większe terytorium, niż Pelzig Wut – w praktyce muszą dzielić Poxborough z karapakami, a ich tereny na Millers’ Island są wiecznie zagrożone przez QT i PW. Tak naprawdę nie ma żadnej okolicy, którą kontrolowaliby w całości – ich rewir to raczej zbiór punktów i łączących je tras. To czyni ich nieprzewidywalnymi – zdarza im się kompletnie porzucić kilka lokali, by uderzyć z pełną mocą w nowym miejscu. To na poły nomadyczny gang. Kierujący nim Marko Frey - ratter zwany “Trójpalcym” - wie, że każdą stratę musi natychmiast wynagrodzić swojej grupie udanym rajdem. Kilka strat jedna za drugą, a SP mogą się rozpaść. Nawet, jeśli do tego nie dojdzie, Frey raczej tego nie przeżyje. SP pobierają haracze, dokonują rozbojów i wymuszeń, a także przeprowadzają porwania dla okupu na terytoriach QT i PW. Prowadzą również sprzedaż spadzi dla Trutni. Oznaczają swoje terytoria i zaatakowane miejsca graffiti zaciśniętej ratterskiej pięści. Kuratorzy Imperialne zabytki. Aureliańskie rękodzieło. Starożytne ichteńskie rzeźby. Kuratorzy handlują nimi wszystkimi. Potrafią również zadbać o to, by dany eksponat niepostrzeżenie trafił do Aurivium lub opuścił miasto. Podobno tą niewielką, wysoce wyspecjalizowaną grupą kieruje profesor Kolegium Imperialnego. Kuratorzy zajmują się również przemytem smoczej kości – zresztą w ich wypadku trudno tego uniknąć, ponieważ wiele eksponatów będących celem ich operacji jest z niej wykonanych. Żniwiarze Nowa grupa, która szybko wyrobiła sobie straszną reputację. Sangwiniści i rytualiści, korzystający ze swoich umiejętności do eliminowania przeciwników. Nie wiadomo, czy dopiero niedawno nabyli swoje moce, czy może to obcy, którzy właśnie przybyli do Aurivium. Obrabowali prywatny jacht senatora rytualistów, brutalnie mordując jego załogę. Zbezcześcili jedną z pomniejszych świątyń w Lowtown. Zdemolowali willę w Hightide. Na miejscu zjawiły się dwa patrole policji. Pierwszy skończył w szpitalu, drugi w kostnicy. Potem przepadli, niczym kamień w wodę. Odkąd pojawili się w mieście, do sprzedaży trafiła nowa, mocniejsza mieszanka sepulkry. Mówi się, że to Żniwiarze ją rozprowadzają. Piżmaki Upraszczając, wszystkie towary trafiają do Aurivium na jeden z trzech sposobów. Statkami płynącymi przez Morze Graniczne. Sterowcami – głównie spektral z Comterium. I spławiane Vesprą z północy kontynentu. Jeśli chodzi o przemyt, Harpuny kontrolują pierwszy sposób. Nikt jeszcze nie wymyślił, jak na dużą skalę wykorzystać sterowce – najbliżej są Kadeci. Natomiast szmugiel na Vesprze jest domeną Piżmaków. Wynajmują się innym grupom. Sami nie prowadzą działalności na terenie Aurivium, poza tymczasowym przechowywaniem towarów w jaskiniach pod wzgórzami. Ale zaciekle strzegą swoich kanałów przerzutu, co prowadzi do konfliktów z grupami, które próbują na własną rękę sprowadzić lub wyprowadzić coś po rzece. Piżmakami dowodzi Oliver Brenner (ichten), właściciel kilku magazynów w Westside. Kadeci Młodzi wojskowi kontrolujący czarny rynek w Newport. Mają układ z Harpunami – prowadzą im dystrybucję w koszarach, Akademii Wojskowej i na terenie portu floty wojennej. Na własną rękę prowadzą pojedyncze operacje tam, gdzie działa wojsko – trochę przemytu, trochę kradzieży. Tyle, by nie ściągnąć na siebie uwagi dowódców. Piraci Eteru Radiostacja miejska trzy razy dziennie prezentuje wiadomości. Pomiędzy tymi trzema serwisami prowadzi program kulturalno-rozrywkowy, który bawi – ucząc, a ucząc – bawi – a wszystko po myśli Industrialistów. Ale radiostacja miejska nie jest jedynym źródłem sygnałów radiowych w mieście. Każdy student Politechniki Aurivskiej jest w stanie skonstruować nadajnik. Problem w tym, że wystarczy prosta triangulacja na bazie siły sygnału, by namierzyć taki nielegalny nadajnik. Tu wkraczają Piraci Eteru. To luźna organizacja kilku załóg, które poukrywały nadajniki na swoich łodziach, kutrach i barkach. Nadają raz na jakiś czas, najczęściej wtedy, gdy się przemieszczają. Załogom przyświecają różne cele – niektóre nadają rewolucyjne wiadomości i postulaty grup, z którymi są sprzymierzeni, inne chcą tylko nadawać muzykę, której nigdy nie puszcza radiostacja miejska. To, co czyni ich Piratami Eteru – jedną, luźną organizacją – jest to, że pomagają sobie nawzajem. Nawet, jeśli wywrotowe postulaty, które nadają, są ze sobą sprzeczne. Zieleń Walcząca Partia Zielonych jest przeciwna jakiemukolwiek wykorzystaniu spektralu. Pozostając wieczną opozycją, nie ma realnego wpływu na rzeczywistość, więc niektórzy podobnie myślący mieszkańcy miasta wzięli sprawy w swoje ręce. Zieleń Walcząca drukuje ulotki i nadaje pirackie audycje radiowe o szkodliwości spektralu. Organizuje również ataki na korzystające ze spektralu fabryki. Zazwyczaj chodzi o mały sabotaż – wybijanie szyb, oblewanie farbą, przecinanie przewodów elektrycznych, wysadzanie generatorów – ale Zieleń ma też na koncie podłożenie kilku większych bomb. Partia Zielonych oficjalnie odcina się od działalności Zieleni Walczącej, co nie powstrzymuje Inspektoratu od prowadzenia śledztwa o powiązaniach obu organizacji. Nie wiadomo, kto stoi na czele Zieleni Walczącej. Mówi się, że jej bieżące działania organizuje aurelianin znany jako „Ignus”. Pędzle i Pióra Kolektyw artystyczny gromadzący najciekawszych, najbardziej ekstrawaganckich i najbardziej obrazoburczych artystów Aurivium – a przynajmniej tych, którzy najgłośniej tak o sobie mówią. Ich siedziba w Kompleksie 313 – opustoszałej fabryce na wyspie Shallows – jest całodobową galerią sztuki, performance’em i niekończącą się imprezą w jednym. Pędzle i Pióra nie mają wrogów – poza Mecenatem, konserwatystami, drobnomieszczaństwem, pochlebcami kiczu i byłymi członkami Pędzli i Piór, którzy przyjęli rządowe stypendia. Ich przyjaciółmi są wszyscy wolnomyśliciele i lekkoduchy. Aurivska Partia Robotnicza Nieudane strajki z 1848 były dla niektórych ostatecznym dowodem na to, że formuła związków robotniczych na wzór dokerów się wyczerpała. Potrzeba czegoś nowego, czegoś bardziej radykalnego. Aurivska Partia Robotnicza nawołuje do postawienia się wyzyskowi kapitalistów i industrialistów – na drodze zbrojnego oporu, jeśli wszystkie inne środki zawiodą. Wielu członków APR uznało, że zawiodły w 1848. Na razie grupa nie podjęła jeszcze działań. Prowadzi rekrutację, edukuje robotników, organizuje tajne wiece – i czeka na sprzyjający moment. Mówi się, że grupa rozpoczęła działalność w zakładach Greenfielda na Millers’ Island, znanych z wyjątkowo fatalnych warunków pracy. Z uwagi na wywrotowe postulaty, działacze APR posługują się pseudonimami. Przywódca znany jest jako „Towarzysz Młot”. APR publikuje cykliczną broszurę, „Głos Robotniczy”. Zmierzch Rewolucjoniści sprzeciwiający się kontroli urodzeń narzuconej na karapaki przez Radę Miejską. Grupa składa się w większości z karapaków, choć w jej szeregach znajdują się również sympatycy innych gatunków. Choć dla większości członków problemem jest sama kontrola urodzeń, ci bardziej radykalni uważają, że kontrola urodzeń to tylko symptom – problemem zaś jest sama Rada. Nazwa grupy ma zwiastować „zmierzch starego porządku”. Na razie Zmierzch boryka się z niską liczbą członków i brakiem pomysłów na to, jak doprowadzić do zmian. Przywódczyni Zmierzchu, znana jako „Freya Storm” (karapak), wskazuje, że problemem jest Pasieka – organizacja, która miała wspomóc rozwój karapackiej społeczności zajmuje się głównie napełnianiem kieszeni jej członków. Storm zamierza przeprowadzić kampanię propagandową, która skieruje uwagę Poxborough na korupcję w Pasiece. Rój Niektóre karapaki wierzą, że indywidualizm jest klątwą, która pokarała ich lud. U zarania dziejów karapaki miały być zjednoczone Jaźnią Roju. Dla wielu karapaków jest to po prostu legenda, dawno miniony Złoty Wiek. Dla innych – metafora mówiąca, że karapaki powinny traktować bliźnich jak siebie samego. Dla członków Roju jest to fakt. Wierzą, że to połączenie jest znowu możliwe. Rój jest sektą, której członkowie żyją w komunie, wyrzekają się indywidualnych imion i pracują razem na rzecz wspólnoty. A wieczorami spożywają spadź i łączą swoje myśli. A przynajmniej bardzo usilnie próbują. Z uwagi na idee Roju, grupa oficjalnie nie ma przywódcy. Nieoficjalnie, wszyscy z uwagą słuchają pewnego starego karapaka z ułamanym jednym czułkiem. Dzieci Marrontaru Młodzieżowy gang z Folly. Zajmuje się ściąganiem haraczy w marrontarskim getcie i drobnymi kradzieżami poza nim. Ponadto prowadzą dystrybucję narkotyków w Folly dla Harpunów. Członkowie DM farbują włosy na różne, pastelowe kolory i stawiają je na sztorc, zgodnie z tradycją starożytnych marrontarskich wojowników. Ku przerażeniu porządnych mieszkańców Aurivium, Dzieci Marrontaru zapoczątkowały nową modę, która zaczyna się powoli rozprzestrzeniać wśród miejskiej młodzieży. Przywódcą gangu jest Bryce Cline. Jego dziadek był marynarzem marrontarskiej floty. Służył na „Mieczu Cultivarru”, największym spośród zezłomowanych w Folly okrętów. Cztery Ostrza Grupa morderców do wynajęcia – zamachowców i zabójców. Jak dotąd – nieuchwytna i ponoć stuprocentowo skuteczna. Choć jak dotąd ich celem padały osoby, których nie było stać na dobrą ochronę. Cztery Ostrza pracują dla tego, kto zapłaci najwięcej, ale gdy raz przyjmą zlecenie, nie zmieniają stron – a przynajmniej taką mają opinię. Nieustraszeni Grupa włamywaczy, która wyspecjalizowała się w okradaniu innych przestępców. Obrobili sejf jednego z doradców Longinusa, szefa Starych Krów i opróżnili skrytkę Harpunów, sprawiając, że partia glibberu rozpłynęła się jak we mgle. A to tylko dwie najbardziej zuchwałe kradzieże, których się dopuścili. Innymi słowy, gdy ktoś w końcu wpadnie na ich trop, życie Nieustraszonych stanie się bardzo trudne i – najprawdopodobniej – bardzo krótkie. Kategoria:Miasto Kategoria:Fakcje